Soos Ramirez/Gallery/Season 2
Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 tourists.png S2e1 holy mackerel.png S2e1 nervous.png S2e1 setting up.png S2e1 stan head pinatas.png S2e1 scream.png S2e1 we're all gonna die.png S2e1 ruined party.png S2e1 screaming.png S2e1 zombies incoming.png S2e1 soos.png S2e1 zom soos.png S2e1 seeing some yay faces.png S2e1 zombie slime.png S2e1 sorry doodz.png S2e1 zombie disco.png S2e1 sweet light show.png S2e1 your struggling is just making us look more awesome.png S2e1 eh i already sat down.png S2e1 quite a mess.png Into the Bunker The Golf War S2e3 W-neck.png S2e3 The Battlefield.png S2e3 dipper getting ready.png S2e3 determined dipper.png S2e3 boys happy.png S2e3 windmill hole.png S2e3 crowd shot.png S2e3 crowd shot2.png S2e3 aw nuts.png S2e3 Pines and Northwest families.png S2e3 mabel with wet hair.png S2e3 cheer up mabel.png S2e3 mabel cheered up.png S2e3 Soos On Lookout.png S2e3 soos cuttin w-necks.png S2e3 this is getting weird.png S2e3 driving song.png S2e3 yuss.png Sock Opera S2e4 gang helping.png S2e4 roll with it.png S2e4 singing group.png S2e4 loading car.png S2e4 car unloaded.png S2e4 through soos.png S2e4 toots.png S2e4 audience 2.png S2e4 How can I miss this.png S2e4 audience 3.png S2e4 sock mabel.png S2e4 sockopera.png S2e4 has everything.png S2e4 mayor award.png S2e4 audience 4.png S2e4 sell this.png S2e4 audience 5.png S2e4 audience dodge.png Soos and the Real Girl Little Gift Shop of Horrors S2e6_watching_tv.png S2e6_believe.png S2e6 Lightning bolt.png S2e6_soos_hold.png S2e6_harry_claymore.png S2e6_house.png S2e6_gate.png S2e6_yard.png S2e6_animators.png S2e6_peak_inside.png S2e6_talking_to_mabel.png S2e6_suddenly_cyclops.png S2e6_cyclops_shadow.png S2e6_slow_swipe.png S2e6_soos_grab.png S2e6_captured.png S2e6_soos_smothered.png S2e6_group_reaction.png S2e6_giant_star.png S2e6_star_power.png S2e6_shadow_fight.png S2e6_scorpion.png S2e6 That was the best part!.png S2e6_gumby_soos.png S2e6_gumby_soos_2.png S2e6_vcr_to_face.png S2e6_safe_now.png Society of the Blind Eye Blendin's Game The Love God S2e9 promo melody.png S2e9 Melody laughing.png S2e9 Stan aiming at hot air balloon.png S2e9 Soos saves the day 1.png S2e9 Soos saves the day 2.png S2e9 Soos talks to Stan.png S2e9 balloon faster.png S2e9 Stan rubbing injured hand.png S2e9 is that a safety hazard.png S2e9 sure about everything.png S2e9 lube it up.png S2e9 more kerosene.png S2e9 almost done.png S2e9 let her rip.png S2e9 letter rip.png S2e9 Stan clueless.png S2e9 all scared of Stan.png S2e9 stan and soos alone.png S2e9 stan likes being feared.png S2e9 goat and a pig7.png S2e9 goat and a pig8.png Not What He Seems S2e11 yumberjacks.png S2e11 soos confused.png S2e11 frequency 23.png S2e11 junior yum yum time kiddo meal.png S2e11 lets do this.png S2e11 crash bush.png S2e11 security 4 45 00.png S2e11 security 4 45 00 close.png S2e11 about to push the button.png S2e11 family face off.png S2e11 Dipper stubborn set.png S2e11 just let him explain.png S2e11 brace yourselves.png S2e11 all floating.png S2e11 all floating about.png S2e11 soos tackles stan.png S2e11 dip struggling.png S2e11 stan getting desperate.png S2e11 floating tears.png S2e11 thrown back.png S2e11 soos too.png S2e11 shocked.png Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons S2e13 roleplay game.png S2e13 role play.jpg S2e13 stan with the game.jpg S2e13 soos comes into action.jpg S2e13 unknown griffin.jpg S2e13 end cryptogram.jpg The Stanchurian Candidate S2e14 let there be light.jpg S2e14 soft skin.jpg S2e14 Bud trys for mayor.png S2e14 that was a good day.jpg S2e14 even kids get cars.jpg S2e14 ironicaly Tad.jpg S2e14 stan4mayor.jpeg S2e14 wow is this for real.jpg S2e14 campaign prep.jpg S2e14 soos and the tie.jpg S2e14 using tie on soos.jpg S2e14 poor soos.jpg S2e14 life right before my eyes.jpg S2e14 mid control soos.jpg S2e14 malfuction.jpg S2e14 stan goes to action.jpg S2e14 vote pines.jpg The Last Mabelcorn S2e15 Bill's next pawn 18.jpg Roadside Attraction S2e16 dont forget bugspray.png S2e16 the ultimate roadtrip experience.png S2e16 soos dip and mabel.png S2e16 do not touch.png S2e16 dropped box.png S2e16 groan.png S2e16 dog soos.png S2e16 gift shop.png S2e16 confused soos.png S2e16 soos leaves.png S2e16 soos trapped.png S2e16 cryptogram.jpg Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future S2e17 stan walks in.jpg S2e17 mid life issues.jpg S2e17 hard times.jpg S2e17 the future soos.jpg S2e17 chin goof.jpg S2e17 party dream.jpg S2e17 B-day party.jpg S2e17 face on fire.jpg S2e17 soos truck.jpg S2e17 welcome back.png S2e17 mabel with fliers.png S2e17 buckle up.png S2e17 uh oh.png S2e17 soos truck 2.jpg Weirdmageddon Part 1 S2e18 oh no.jpg S2e18 Chairbuelita.png S2e18 wow soos just wow.jpg S2e18 soos to the rescue.jpg S2e18_Soos_in_black_robe.jpeg S2e18 your arm is okay.png S2e18 prison bubble.png S2e18 for mabel.png Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls Category:Character galleries Category:Main character galleries Category:Season 2 character galleries